


As Our Lord Commands

by CrossAce215



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossAce215/pseuds/CrossAce215
Summary: Family broken, mother dead and captured by an organisation of religious extremists, Lelouch vi Britannia must rise from the ashes of his youth, overcome the problems placed in his path and search deep into the mystery that has haunted his family for generations.(Ok, yeah I tried to make this better but I got no clue XD. Just read the first chapter and you'll get a far better understanding of what this story is about. All I wanna say is this story is very AU, with many of the features key to the original story being discarded or rewritten. Also, if you like Kallen, this may not be the story for you, hehe.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Darkness Falls

A scream echoed through the hall, bouncing off the marbled pillars and stained-glass windows to enter into the hearts and souls of even the most callous noble or cold-hearted guard. Lelouch vi Britannia, 11’th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire collapsed to his knees, his arms shaking and eyes wide with grief. Before him lay his mother, 5th Consort Marianne vi Britannia, her chest torn to shreds by a burst of shrapnel. Her vital organs had destroyed before she started falling and she was dead by the time she hit the ground. Around the room the scene played itself out a hundred times over, grieving and injured family and friends mourning the loss of loved ones, all casualties in the worst bloodbath Pendragon had seen in years. The twisted remains of the buffet cart, the hiding place of the explosive that had ripped through the room lay on its side, all but vaporised by the highly explosive Sakuradite that had fuelled the explosion.

Stumbling to his feet Lelouch lurched forward on unsteady legs, desperate to reach his mother’s downed corpse. Pushing through the crowd, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, drowning out the sounds of terrified people around him. Just as he was about to reach her the sound of a rifle firing cut through the air. Smashing through the gilded door at the front of the room, men stormed into the room, armed with rifles and sharpened blades. Through the confusion consuming him Lelouch’s years of education kicked in and his eyes instantly looked over the men. Wearing dark coloured trench-coats, balaclavas covered their faces and black kepis worn on their heads disguised their identities completely. No further clue was given by their weapons, with unmarked, service issue Britannia rifles arming the majority of the attackers, and the rest armed with cross hilted swords and axes.

Lelouch could only watch in horror, eyes wide and mouth gaping, before he was grabbed from behind. Screaming, he turned to find the stern face of Genbu Kururugi staring down at him. The old man grabbed Lelouch by his jacket and threw him across the room, sending him tumbling behind an overturned table where his new friend lay, eyes wide and arms shaking. Suzaku Kururugi looked every bit as confused and afraid as Lelouch did, even if his eyes did not hold the same horror that his own had. Sliding down beside the two boys, Suzaku’s father grabbed the pair by the shoulders before he began shouting.  
“You two must leave at once. I do not know who these attackers are, but they have obviously planned this far in advance. They must be attacking those who supported the peace talks. Kaguya is not here, and Marriane is already dead. You two must leave now, before they realise they only have you two left to kill.”  
Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a handgun, forcing it into Suzakus shaking hands as he pointed to the door at the far end of the room, furthest from the wholesale massacre that was consuming it. Pushing the boys towards it, he turned back towards where the shots were coming from and grabbed the weapon of a fallen Guardsmen. Going a few steps, the pair halted as they turned back, Suzaku calling out to his father.  
“Where are you going? You told us to go that way.”  
“Indeed, but I must stay. I cannot abandon my people in a time like this, I brought them into this slaughter, now I must stand with them and pay for my mistakes.”  
“Then we will stay too, we can help”  
“No, you must leave, if both of you were to die it would completely destroy any hope of an alliance between Britannia and Japan, and cause a massive blow to both our nations. I will stay as a distraction and to buy you time.”  
“Father-“  
“No, I will hear no complaints, go. Protect Lelouch and reach safety, an Imperial force will be arriving any minute, you must reach them before the assassins reach you, now go.”

Shoved one final time both boys took off running, sprinting across the now ruined room as fast as their legs could carry them. Slamming open the door at the far end, they ducked around just in time to miss a storm of gunfire that narrowly flew over their heads, smashing into the far wall and creating a storm of swirling plaster and glimmering glass. They took off running once more, down a hallway through another door before reaching the first of the forces sent to help. Bearing the distinctive red sun of the Japanese Empire the soldiers rushed forwards, encircling the Royal children and presenting arms in the direction they had just come from.  
“Your Majesties, come with us, we must get you to safety.”  
“No, my father in still in the hall, you must go and help him.”  
Hesitating for a second, split between his loyalty to Suzaku’s father and getting the boys to safety, he finally obeyed Suzaku’s orders, ordering three men to take them out of the building to safety while the rest ran off to help their Shogun.

Once again taking off, Lelouch began panting as they ran through yet another long corridor, finally arriving at an area of relative safety in the small guard room by the back entrance to the Aries Villa. Two of the soldiers immediately took up positions within the room, one guarding the door and the other looking through the windows. The third took them to the back of the room and had them hide under a table, kneeling beside them offering them the water bottle he carried with him.  
Lelouch quickly gulped down the water, before passing it to Suzaku who finished it before handing the bottle back to the guard. The man opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by the man watching the window.  
“Gunso, Britannian forces arriving outside the gates, armoured car and ten soldiers, bearing the banner of the vi Britannians.”  
The man in front of them sighed audibly, before motioning for the Lelouch and Suzaku to rise, leading them outside and running towards the household guards who were standing around the car in a defensive perimeter. The guards had obviously been informed of the charges they would soon be receiving. Opening a small gap in their perimeter they allowed the men to run through and enter the vehicle, before five of the Guards jumped into the vehicle with them, the others running for the guard house they had just left. The back door of the car slammed shut and they took off. Finally taking a second to breathe and think after all that had been happening, the tears that he had been supressing since their escape came bubbling up once more, leaving Lelouch a crying mess in the corner of the vehicle. Vaguely through the tears that had clouded his vision and the sobs that muffled his hearing he could hear Suzaku speaking to the guards, explaining what had happened and answering questions. Silence overtook them all after the head of the Britannian guard asked what had become of Lady Marianne. Broken only by the renewed sobs of the young prince at the mention of his recently deceased mother.

Slowly Lelouch began to regain control over his emotions and managed to stop crying. Wiping the tears running down his check, he began to ask what had become of his sister Nunally, who had not been at Aries Villa at the time of the attack. Just as he opened his mouth he was interrupted once more by the sound of screeching metal and explosions. The vehicle jolted, seeming to jump off the ground before swerving violently to the right, throwing the occupants around and slamming Lelouch’s head into the roof of the now partially destroyed vehicle. His vision swam and his body felt like dead weight around him, even as his eyes and ears continued to work with perfect clarity. As the armoured car crashed off of the road the back door flew open throwing out Lelouch and two of the guards. As the remaining guards attempted to stand and rush to his aid a small cylindrical object was launched onto the road beside the car, spewing out a white cloud that enveloped the vehicle, seeming to hover menacingly in the air for what felt like hours before dissipating finally to reveal the occupants either passed out or in no state to help themselves, let alone the young prince. As the cloud cleared soldiers stepped out from the tree line, wearing gas masks and heavy coats they quickly swarmed the vehicle, taking the sleeping occupants out and piling them up beside the road. A soldier wearing a dark grey balaclava and peaked cap stepped up beside Lelouch. Staring at the man Lelouch’s eyes burned with a well of fury and hate that even the disciplined and battle-hardened soldier found difficult to look at without flinching. Staring down at him the man seemed to be wrestling over some decisions, his eyes almost seeming confused before another man stepped up beside him.  
“My Lord, the survivors have been gathered, including the son of the Japanese leader, no casualties and none appear to have suffered severe injuries.”  
The man remained staring at Lelouch for a few more seconds before seeming to reach a decision.  
“Good, gather them up and get them in the truck, have our men take them to the drop off zone, our role here is done.”  
“Yes My Lord.”  
Saluting the soldier turned and ran back to his comrades while the officer continued to stare before finally speaking, as if to himself.  
“I hope this is worth it, by the old world I hope so.”  
Turning away, the man walked slowly back towards the trees he had emerged from, as more soldiers grabbed Lelouch, tying his hands behind him and shoving a clean rag in his mouth just as his eyesight faded to black.

Lelouch woke with a start, the nightmares that had plagued his sleep rising up to come out as shout, before they were muffled by the rag shoved in his mouth. Panicking, he tried to remove the rag before realising his hands were bound before him in strong yet light handcuffs. After struggling briefly, Lelouch calmed himself and looked around. He found himself seated on a metal chair, completely alone in a dark room. Remembering the events that occurred before he fell into unconsciousness tears welled in his eyes, slowly making their way down his face in a trail that tore through the dust caked to his face. The tears left as quickly as they came, replaced by an all-consuming rage as he heard the sounds of bolts being drawn back. A door opened before him, rusty hinges releasing a tortured scream as the heavy slab of steel they held ground open, letting light flow into the room, blinding Lelouch and highlighting his captors while keeping their identities in shadow.  
“Ah, awake at last I see, I was beginning to fear we had used far to much gas. Young lungs deal with such things far worse than older ones, and despite your exalted position you are yet young.”  
The man stepped into the room, giving Lelouch his first look at the man who had imprisoned him. Instead of the proud, leering visage of a European officer, or the hateful and crude look of an Extremist from the Areas, he was instead greeted by the kind face of an old man, Britannian by look. A light smile and warm eyes that shone a startling shade of purple, highlighted by a thick white beard and long, straight hair. He couldn’t tell much about the mans body as it was hidden behind a thick coat that looked oddly familiar. It took Lelouch a second but then it occurred to him why it looked so familiar, the mans clothing looked like an inverse version of the uniform worn by priests of the Church of Britannia. A thick black coat covered his upper body, wide silver tassels coming down from his shoulders and ending just below his elbows. A hard collar rose, dark red fabric offset by the colour of his hair.  
The man stepped forward, temporarily blocking out the light from the hallway before he stepped to the side, making way for two men dressed in similar fashion, with the exception of their faces which were encased in black masks. Placing a table and chair, they left the room with a bow and closed the door behind them. A few moments later a light came on above, bathing the room in a glaring white light. Raising his hands in a placatory gesture, the man stepped forward, before carefully placing a simple key within Lelouch’s reach. Stepping back and taking a seat in the chair the man stared at Lelouch expectantly, his hands crossed and a small smile on his face. Hesitating for a brief moment Lelouch reached forward, grabbing the key and unlocking the chains around his wrist. Looking towards the door with door with longing, he threw the idea aside, reasling the futility of that path. Grabbing the chair he has been seated on, he brought it up beside the table and sat down. The mans face split into a beaming smile, seeming to light up the room with his white teeth.  
“Good, a very good first step Your Majesty. Now, I know who you are, so I feel it is only fair to tell you who I am, at least in some manner. My name must for now remain a secret, however you may refer to me as Grandfather. I run an organization devoted to rooting out corruption and restoring balance to countered mired in the false beliefs of our enemies.” He spoke, his voice gruff yet almost warm, as if a grandfather speaking to a favoured grand child.  
Lelouch raised an eyebrow before scoffing.  
“So what, does that make you terrorists for religion or politics?”  
The man laughed, a sound that seemed to come from deep within his chest and rolled out into the room.  
“A sense of humour, and so soon after the events at the Villa, you’ll be fine I am now certain. As for your question, a bit of both really. We primarily act as political agents seeking to create unrest and change in systems that have been stagnant for too long or become corrupted by greed and self-interest. However we also work as religious teachers and leaders to a very small group of people in the world, people who can find no other safety in the greater expanse of humanity and whom come to us for a time to seek shelter and reprieve before once more going into the greater world.”  
Lelouch interrupted him, a cold disdain for all opponents of Britannia and the false religions they accept, drilled into him since his youth, slowly creeping into his voice.  
“So you have a nice goal. That doesn’t change the fact you are nothing more than terrorists and extremists. Even if you do fight against corruption as you so claim, there was no corruption in my mother, or the Japanese Imperial Family. The meeting your men attacked was to negotiate a peaceful trade agreement between out two nations and bring about a greater understanding and peace between us.”  
“Is that what you were told? Then maybe you should revaluate your views on the world my young Prince. There is much in the world you do not understand, and that you must yet learn before you can reach the potential we have seen in you.”  
He stood, pushing the chair aside and walking towards the door.  
“Until that time you will remain in this cell, treated like an honoured guest, but forbidden from leaving. When you come to us and can see the world for how it truly is, and not how it appears, then the next stage of your training may begin.”  
Before Lelouch could speak the man stepped through the door, closing it behind him and plunging the room into darkness. With rage building within him Lelouch stormed towards the door, slamming his fist into the iron banded slab, screaming out for the man to return. With his voice failing he slowly fell to his knees, his experiences overwhelming him as his eyelids began to droop and the fog of sleep overwhelming him.

Sirens rang over Pendragon as the Knights of the Round, supported by extensive retinues of the Imperial Guard patrolled the streets. Roadblocks erected on almost every street corner halted all travel as homes were searched and people questioned. Even the Nobility, long held as nigh on untouchable since the days of the Emblem of Blood were not safe from the wrath of the Emperor as arrest warrants flew out of the Imperial Palace. Within hours of the Death of Empress Marianne the Office of Secret Intelligence had taken control of every source of communication or transport within Pendragon and tanks formed a blockade around the capital. Helicopters searched the surrounding countryside, heavily armed assault teams packed inside the metal hulls.  
“Bismarck, I want the Chinese and EU embassies searched immediately, I don’t care what the Ambassadors say, any resistance is to be seen as an act of aggression towards Britannia.”  
“Yes, Your Majesty”  
With that the final guest within the Emperors room was cleared out, and the mourning Emperor was finally alone. The previous 24 hours had turned from hopeful optimism to gut wrenching sorrow as his favourite wife was murdered, his son was kidnapped and any alliance with Japan had been destroyed with the Japanese cabinet. All that remained of the Japanese Imperial Family and Military High command was the young Empress Kaguya Sumeragi, the General Tatewaki Katase and Colonel Tohdo. With their High Command all but destroyed the Chinese Federation had led a ‘peace keeping’ mission into Japan claiming to be trying to keep order in this turbulent time. There actions had been met with stern protestation from every formal government in the world, although as usual nothing had been done at the end of the day. And now the Japanese government was in exile, refusing to return home to no doubt death or imprisonment in their homeland. To add to the weight on his shoulders they had found nothing about where Lelouch and the young Suzaku had gone. They had left the palace after the attack, protected by a full squad of the Vi Britannia Houshold Guard and an armoured car, which should have been enough to handle anything thrown at them. A few minutes away from the palace the car had been found, the wheels torn to shreds and the front smashed. Footsteps had been found around the wreck, but no signs of a struggle or any bullet casing. Any sign of human presence had been removed from the area. He had the full might of the Imperial Guard and OSI searching the area trying to find any trace of the missing boys, but so far nothing. Interrupting his rest the phone on his desk began to ring, the shrill tone striking another nail into his head, worsening the headache he had had since he was told of the events. Picking up the phone he looked over the number, before holding it to his ear.  
“Bismarck, tell me you have something.”  
“Unfortunately not your majesty, both embassies opened their doors immediately and we have found nothing, we have teams searching them top to bottom but so far there is nothing tying them to the attack.”  
Slamming his fist into the priceless desk in front of him, Charles could feel that the endless tick at the back of his head start to pulse again.  
“I want those buildings torn to pieces, find me something Bismarck. I want our agents looking for them, I don’t care what you have to do.”  
“Yes Your Majesty, I already have our teams in the Chinese Federation and the EU looking for any sign that could lead us to them. Unfortunately, our teams in Japan have been forced to go underground to avoid being taken by the Federation, but as soon as they can they will regain contact with the remains of the Japanese Government and try to find anything on that end.”  
“Good, see to it Bismarck.”  
Placing the phone down with a sigh, Charles let his shoulders slump. Allowing for the briefest moment the exhaustion to overwhelm him he let his head fall into his cupped hands. But only for a moment.  
Raising his head once more he stared at the phone, thinking over the options he had before him and wondering if the course he was to take was the right one. He snorted, a brief smirk overtaking his features as he reached for the ornate device. What was right had never been an option, only what was possible. Dialling a number known to few even within his inner circle, he held the receiver to his ear and cleared his throat.  
“Warlock? Yes, get me the director.”

Suzaku groaned as his eyes slowly opened, the sound of ringing bells dragging him up from the sweet embrace of the abyss once more. Raising his tired body from the hard cot he had been sleeping on, he looked up to see the familiar sight of the black masked figures filing into the room, bringing food and other necessities. Before he could stand he found himself surrounded by a wall of bodies. Ever since they had been captured the guards who had been with them had made it their sworn task to protect him, blaming themselves for the loss of Lelouch. While he found it constricting and needless, he could understand their motive. He himself still felt the guilt of having lost Lelouch. His father had tasked him with protecting his friend, and Suzaku had failed. One motive he could not figure out however was that of their mysterious captors. Ever since he had awoken after being kidnapped, he had found himself in a sparsely furnished room, unable to leave and under constant surveillance, but until now completely unharmed. Every day their guards brought them food and anything else they asked for, but never answered any questions, or spoke at all for that matter. One of the Britannian guards had attempted to escape on the first day but had collapsed with his muscles spasming after touching one of the guards. And so had the same pattern continued for the last four days. But today, it looked like something was to change. After placing the food before the prisoner’s, the guards formed up in a line on the far side of the room and waited. Soon after the door opened once more, and a man entered the room. Almost identical to the others they had seen up until now, the only difference being the strange mark carved into the man’s mask. Overlaying the black material, a red carving taking the shape of a bird in flight stood boldly over the man’s left eye. Stepping into the middle of the room and bowing before the assembled men, the mysterious visitor stood to his full height before clearing his throat.  
“Good morning gentlemen, I hope you have been enjoying your stay so f-“  
“Fuck your stay, where is our prince?” A loud voice, bellowing in burly Scottish.  
Suzaku turned and saw the same man who had attempted to attack the guards before step forward, his hands balled into fists and a dark look on his face.  
“The prince is safe and sound, he is currently receiving a medical check-up for his lungs, as I’m sure you now your young prince is not the most, shall we say physically gifted child.”  
“Where is he!” The man growled, slowly tensing his muscles up and stepping forward.  
“He is a lot safer than you are about to be my very angry friend.” The visitor snapped, his hand slowly slipping into his pocket. “I was here to bring you a gift, but if this is how you are to treat me, then perhaps I should just leave.  
The angry man opened his mouth to respond but was quickly shut down by a loud bark from the Sargent.  
“Shut it Aaron, we don’t need your loudmouth at the moment.” This time an Irish accent, although far fainter than the other.  
“Ah, a man with some sense, thank you.” Taking his hand out of his pocket their visitor relaxed slightly. “Our master, and the man currently holding you has decided that there is nothing to be gained from keeping you locked up in this cell all day.”  
Suzaku flinched, and the guards surrounding him visibly tensed as they prepared for whatever was to come.  
“We have decided that you shall join the other inmates within this facility and begin your training procedure.”  
“Training? You think were gonna join your bunch of-“  
“Shut it Aaron. Don’t antagonise the lads, we don’t want anything happening to the Prince.”  
“Ah, truly a man of wisdom. But worry not, no harm will come to the prince. And no, worry not, we have no intention of forcing you to join us, however it would be a waste of talent to let your finely tuned skills go to waste. As well as the young heir to the Shogun here.”  
At that statement the Japanese guards in the party gathered tightly around Suzaku, staring at the visitor with hatred in their eyes.  
“Now, now. I mean no harm to any within this room, but it would be tragedy to let such a promising warrior go to waste, would it not?”

Bright electric lights shone overhead as Lelouch was led through another set of reinforced doors. Every entrance watched by hidden eyes and guarded by cloaked figures, the maze like set of corridors he found himself in was more heavily guarded than even the Imperial Palace. He had been taken through a corridor’s every day for the last week, visiting new areas and speaking to other members of the organisation that had captured him. Doctors appointments, IQ tests and discussions of theory had taken up most of his days. Finally reaching his destination the figure who had unerringly led the way opened another steel door, turning and bowing to Lelouch before motioning him to step through. Upon entering the room, he found himself in a space that could only be described as a mixture of opulence and spartan necessity. On one side of the room stood a bed, just large enough for Lelouch and covered in a clean white linen sheet. A small table and a basic metal folding chair sat beside the bed with a small bowl of fruit and a set of utensils. On the other side of the room, a vast expanse of shelves lined the walls, stretching far into the distance and packed with what seemed like thousands of old and ornately decorated books. At the very end, a rich wooden desk stood, stacks of paper and writing equipment neatly laid out. A large screen covered the wall, showing news reports and an interactive world map. However, it was the centre of the room where Lelouch’s eyes were drawn. On a small, simple table a chess board had been set up. Seemingly already far into a game black stood on the verge of defeat, the king standing alone with only 3 pawns to aid it. Surrounding it the white pieces were in position to strike and end the game, and yet no move had been made to finish. Walking forward slowly Lelouch reached out, grabbing the black King and looking over it. Placing it gently back on the board, he looked to the sides, where more pieces for both sides stood ready to be placed on the board. Far more than any normal game, and a small note. Reaching forward Lelouch picked it up and read over the message it contained.  
The rules are gone, when you win, we will talk.  
Letting his hand fall and looking back at the board, understanding dawned in the young child’s eyes as he glanced between the board, the letter and the screen still flashing with reports at the end of the room.  
With tired eyes and a sick heart, Lelouch grinned, picking up the king once more and holding it up before him. Unknowing to any, three men stated the same phrase from around the world.  
“And so, the game begins.”


	2. Shadows Rise

**_4 Years Later_ **

**_Cornelia._ **

Cornelia screamed in rage as she slammed her blade into the practice dummy. Spinning on her heel and driving the ornate pommel of her Katana into where the ribs would be before driving the wickedly sharp edge down with such speed that it left the blade embedded a good few centimetres into the hard wood of the dummy. Panting heavily, she slowly put pressure of the hilt, working the blade back and forth till she was able to drag it out of the shattered wood of what was once the head.

"A fine display Your Highness, though I feel a great deal more finesse could have been put into your strikes, rather than just force."

"Save it Darlton, I don't have the energy for finesse on a day like this."

"Your Highness, if you succumb to your emotions within the heat of battle, your enemies will be far less understanding than I am."

"Darlton?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Shut it."

Yes, Your Highness."

Walking back to the edge of the ring Cornelia sheathed her blade in its scabbard, a finely carved and decorated piece of solid wood, wrapped in fine leather and decorated with ornate carvings. In the centre of the scabbard, the word Loyalty stood out in simple Japanese. Placing the blade in the wooden holder she knelt down, folding her hands in front of her and closing her eyes. Darlton kept his distance, by now used to his young charges rather strange behaviour.

"You know they talk about you behind your back, say your more Japanese than Britannian."

Cornelia snorted, raising to her feet and putting on her formal coat before joining Darlton and walking towards the door of the Dojo.

"Let them. Anyone who dares to speak out against the practices I show can bring them up with the Emperor, and we all know whose side he will pick."

"You can't rely forever on the Emperors favour, one day he's going to force you to fend for yourself and as soon as he does the vultures are going to dive you."

"I know Darlton, I know."

Cornelia sighed, stopped at the entrance and looking at the framed photo of Marianne that she had commissioned within months of her role models death. Many had wondered at the absence of his brother's position, but until a body was found she refused to accept that he was dead.

"After all, that's why you're here isn't it? To help oversee my first deployment."

"Indeed, Your Highness. Your transport has just landed, and your squad has been prepared. The violence in the Area 3 has recently blown over into open violence and His Majesty has deemed it a worthy test of your skills. We are ready to leave as soon as you are."

Stepping out of the palace her family had purchased in Area 1, Cornelia looked over the preparations made for her departure, including the new developmental weapon parked right beside her aircraft.

"So, this is the new weapon is it? I expected father would try and make it more…individual."

Before her death Empress Marianne had convinced the Emperor to commission the Camelot Research Division to begin working on a new weapon. While designs had been made for a personal attack frame, to be worn by an individual to increase their combat effectiveness and protection nothing ever came of it. Changing their focus, Camelot had begun working on a more practical design. Instead more focus was put on upgrading and changing the design of a tank to serve in more roles. Making use of the newly discovered power of Sakuradite the scientists within Camelot had found they could double the power output of previous fuel powered engines at a quarter of the cost. Hence the device found before her. The Devestator Mk1, and she would lead the first field combat use of the design.

Area 5, previously known as Brazil had been in an unstable state for the last few years, and in the previous few months had blown into open revolt. While to start with the battle had gone easily enough, with Britannian Legionaries of the IV easily defeating any formal army the rebels could amass and OSI agents assassinating key leaders of the resistance progress had slowed to a trickle then completely collapsed after the remaining rebels fled into the jungles and began leading raids and sabotage missions on key areas. Normally, such a threat would simply be ignored as with the main force crushed there was little the rebels could do. However, in this case a massive complex of research laboratories had been constructed deep within the Amazon rainforest and OSI was concerned that if they were left to their own devices the rebels may be able to find and breach the facility. Although she had not been told what was being studied within the lab, Cornelia had received orders directly from the Emperor to join Genera Darlton and root out any form of rebellion from the Area.

To this end she had been assigned a veteran squad of Knights handpicked by Darlton. Walking down the path to the waiting plane, she met the commander of this squad.

"Announcing the presence of her Highness, Cornelia li Britannia, Fourth Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire."

Spinning to her arrival the ten men surrounding the Devastator snapped to attention, crossing their hands over their chest in the classical Imperial salute.

"Your Highness, Gilbert G.P Guildford, Commander of Violet Squad, reporting for duty!"

"At ease troopers. Is your squad ready to leave?"

"Yes, Your Highness. All preparations are ready, and our equipment is stowed on the plane."

"Good, board up then, it's time to leave."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Stepping towards the plane, she was stopped as Darlton called out behind her.

"Your Highness, I will leave you to your trip. I have a few more preparations to make before I can join you in Area 5, you can expect me within a few days."

"Understood, I'll see you then, don't take too long, I might clear up the situation before you arrive."

"Hah, we can always hope Your Highness."

With that, General Darlton turned away and walked to the waiting car. Turning back to the waiting plane Cornelia oversaw the loading of the two Devastator's into the storage bay. Boarding the plane, she retired to her personal room. Lying down and closing her eyes she took a sigh and thought back on the last four years. Four years of training, studying and learning. A mentor lost, an alliance broken, a country invaded. And an oath sworn among allies. An oath that would lead Britannia to the brink of collapse.

**_Meanwhile, at Pendragon._ **

**_Nunnally._ **

"So, this is what you've been working on is it. As always guessed, you were ambitious, but this seems extreme even for you."

Nunally turned to see her only friend entering her study. Flanked by guards from both the vi Britannia Household and the Imperial Japanese Guard, a formation sanctioned by Emperor Charles zi Britannia and composed of members of the Imperial Army that had managed to flee from Japan or had been in Britannia prior to the invasion.

"Not really, the layout was already there, all it took was a Royals touch to get it off the ground. And who better than the best friend of an exiled Empress, seems to have landed perfectly in my lap."

"Good point, but still, to commission an almost completely independent armed force loyal solely to a single member of the Royal Family, and without raising the anger of any of the Nobles or other Royals is an impressive feat."

"Well, not completely unopposed. Guinevere will oppose it to her death, but more out of personal reasons, I don't think she sees either of us as a real threat. Schnizel's endorsement definitely helped to speed things along and calm the nobility down. All I have to do now is actually get the men set up and then get the emperors approval."

"Hm, seems like you've got your little plan all set up. I still don't understand what the point is though. A Britannian led peace keeping force will be looked at with doubt at best and outright hostility at worst."

Nunnally sighed, turning away from the drawing board and turning to Kaguya.

"Honestly, I don't think there really is one. When I began working on it, I was at a loose end, I needed something to get me over the loss of my mother and Lelouch and Rubens proposal seemed exactly what I needed. A massive investment of time and energy to a program that would help me travel the world looking for Lelouch and help people while I do it. But now, I have no clue what I'm actually going to do with it. No one wants a Britannian peace keeping force, and those that do already have the army to help."

"Maybe you could change the focus? Change from being entirely peaceful to a more… forceful display of assistance."

"What? And turn into another arm of Britannia's rapidly growing armed forces? Invading innocent countries and slaughtering families doesn't really feel like my cup of tea."

"No, no. Nothing like that. All I'm saying is maybe you could change from entirely peace keeping to a more, counter terrorism or insurgent force. Britannia, thanks to its wonderous spree of territorial 'improvements' in the recent years, has no end of issues with local terrorists. Get the Emperor's seal of approval, then offer your services to local Viceroys and Area governor's. If you play your cards right, before long the world will begin to realise you're not another Imperial army force, and maybe then other countries like Africa or Australia will begin to make use of you."

"Hmm, maybe. Ill speak with Ruben and see what he thinks, it is his plan after all."

"Of course, remember, don't stay up to late, we both have a big day tomorrow."

"Heh, thanks. I had forgotten. Can't miss out on your big day can we."

"Our big day Nunnally, we have both put a lot of effort into formalizing this, just because you are not part of the formal committee doesn't mean this isn't your achievement to."

"Oh please, don't give me to much credit. All I did was introduce you to a few people, you did the rest on your own."

"Hm, if you insist Nunnally dear. Anyway, ill let you get back to your work. Good night Your Highness.

"Good night Your Majesty."

As Kaguya closed the door behind her Nunnally turned back to the massive pile of notes that lay before her. She had told Kaguya the truth, just not the entire truth. The Peacekeeper Initiative was originally designed to serve as a mediating force in warzones, absent from Imperial High Command and serving a higher purpose, but that had been before the massacre. Much had changed since the fateful day that Marriane vi Brittania and Kenbu Kururugi had been murdered and their sons had been kidnapped. Since then the shape of the world had changed greatly. Britannia and the Chinese Federation, previously peaceful terms, had been in a downward spiral. The Britannian invasion of the Philippines had further escalated the situation and now all-out war was all but inevitable. Trade ties between the Federation and Australia had also been cut, resulting in an anonymous suicide bombing taking place in Perth. Neither side had made any statement, but everyone knew the truth. The time for a force to negotiate a peaceful resolution to conflicts had long since passed. But that didn't change the key beliefs of the idea. To protect the innocent from aggression and prevent the type of massacres that had been commonplace in the invasions of Brazil and Japan.

With those ideas swirling around in her head, Nunnally looked over to the last plan, hidden behind other folders and locked within a safe. To protect the innocent and take injured out of the firing line, a vehicle would be needed to take her force anywhere in the world, deploy them and pick up the targets, before leaving the area and escaping any possible reprisals. Armoured vehicles were to obvious and planes were unable to perform to required landings that she would need. This though, this looked promising. A new invention from Ashford Industries and something that promised to change the face of aviation forever.

**_Japanese Embassy_ **

**_Kaguya._ **

Kaguya glided through the ornate hall, opening the door to her personal office and stepping past the statue of Genbu Kururugi that had been erected with the construction of the Embassy. The vi Britannian guards that followed her stopped, standing to attention at the door and facing away. Her own men followed her through, scanning the room for bugs and implants before motioning her through and filing out of the room. Kaguya sat at her desk in the back of the room and let her head fall into her hands. It had been four years. Four years since her guardian was killed, her government imprisoned or turned traitor and her fiancé kidnapped, never to be heard from again. And it had not been an easy four years. After the Chinese invasion Kaguya had been forced to receive report after report of Chinese soldiers, supposedly working to restore the peace, conducting massacre after massacre. First it was just Japanese soldiers and those who resisted the occupation, but after all visible signs of resistance had been crushed and they found the people still unwilling to accept their occupation they changed targets. Attacking refugee camps and food lines Chinese soldiers claimed to be fighting 'insurgent forces' but the writing was plain to see. Resist us, and the attacks continue. Forced to make a formal declaration to save her people's lives Kaguya had begged her people to stop the fighting, if only to save more lives. Capitalising on her declaration the Eunuchs who ran the Federation bribed or threatened most of the remaining government officials to support them and set up a puppet government in Kyushu. Under orders from their new masters this puppet regime declared the Government in Exile traitors and cowards. And yet it changed nothing. Chinese forces remained within Japan and the massacres she had sought to prevent went on unchecked. The only good thing to come from the declaration has been the mass exile of loyalists from Japan. Under threat of arrest vast numbers of loyal citizens had fled to Britannia, bringing most of the remaining government officials and military commanders that remained. And that brought her to the situation she found herself in now. Raising her head from her hands, Kaguya smiled as her two most loyal advisors entered the room. Tatewaki Katase, General of the Imperial Japanese Army, and Kyoshiro Tohdo, leader of the Holy Swords, her own personal bodyguard unit.

"Katase, Tohdo, it is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you to, Your Majesty. I hear we finally have the Emperor's approval?" Katase asked, moving to take one of the seats set up for them.

"Indeed, we received official conformation last night. Although the exact nature will be somewhat…different than we had originally intended."

"How so Your Majesty? I had thought our proposal was very straightforward."

Turning to her advisor Kaguya looked over the weathered face of Kyoshiro Tohdo. The years since the death of Genbu Kururugi had not been kind to the old man, and the pain he had experienced was carved into his face.

"Indeed, it was and as for our original proposal, that has accepted it, however he has made one request to concede."

"Hm, and what is this request, Empress?"

"Charles zi Britannia has personally requested the establishment of an armed force of 50 Japanese Army Veterans to be placed under the direct command of an Officer of his choosing."

"He wishes to make use of our soldiers for his wars? This was not part of the treaty." Snarled Katase, slamming his fist into the table and baring his teeth.

Raising her hands in a conciliatory gesture Kaguya smiled at her chief General. "No, well not exactly."

"Explain then please Empress, what purpose will this force serve."

Turning to Tohdo once more Kaguys sighed, before reaching under the desk and pulling out a latter bearing the Emperor's seal.

"What I am telling you here must never leave this room, if it does, we could all be in great danger. Understood?" Receiving a nod from both men in response Kaguya opened the letter and handed it to Katase.

"The Emperor is creating a task force of Britannian and Japanese soldiers, under the joint command of officers from both our countries to search for the Missing Princes."

The room went still at that statement. Everyone in the room freezing for a brief moment before Katase turned to Tohdo. Within the upper circles of Kaguya's cabinet it was no secret that Tohdo blamed himself for the disappearance of Kururugi and by extension Lelouch, a sentiment shared by many within the Holy Swords.

Dragging himself from the dark thoughts that consumed him, Tohdo looked up towards her with a steely gaze. "Your Majesty, did the Emperor say who he would want to command the force?"

Kaguya smiled sadly, giving the man everything, he needed to know.

"I accept, if there is even the smallest chance of finding them it must be taken."

Kaguya sighed. She had known what his answer was going to be long before she had posed the question. Tohdo had been wracked with guilt for years after the boys disappearance, something that had only recently began to improve with the formation of the Holy Swords.

"I understand Tohdo, you are relieved from command of the Holy Swords, take whomever you deem fit and report back to me once you are ready."

Standing from his chair, Tohdo bowed before leaving the room.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Your Majesty? Without Tohdo and the Holy Swords, you will be left vulnerable."

"Don't worry Katase, the Army will protect me, and I still have the vi Britannian's to protect me. Now I think it is time we begin discussing the matter I called you for."

"The Army in Exile."

"Yes, your brainchild General."

"Your flatter me Empress, all I did was put into words what we were all thinking. After all, consolidating a resistance to the Chinese was on all of our minds was it not? Some force to prevent the needless death they put on our people."

"Perhaps, but no one else could create the unification plan that you did, nor thought up the idea of asking the Britannian government for assistance."

"Hm, maybe. But now it is confirmed we need to begin work on contacting the resistance groups in Japan, with the OSI's help, it should be easy."

**_The Emperors Throne Room._ **

**_Jeremiah._ **

The throne room was empty. That was the first thing Jeremiah noticed as he was led into the room by the Knight of One. It was a sight he had never seen before, not that he had entered the Throne Room many times. Standing before the Emperor Jeremiah bent his knee, clasping his right hand over his chest and bowing his head in reverence. To be summoned to a personal meeting with the Emperor was the highest honour any in Britannia could receive. And yet, all he could feel was dread. After all, it had been he who had overseen the Prince's security on the night of the attack. It had been his men who had left with the prince to assure his safety. And it had been he who had failed to protect the prince, after failing to protect his mother. Four years had gone by since he had been dismissed from the vi Britannian guard for failing in his duty. Four years since he had joined the III Imperial Legion stationed in Area 1.

He had hoped to redeem his honour by dying in battle, however instead had found himself alive and promoted after the invasion of the Philippines. Even thinking about that hell made his skill crawl, the nightmares he had gained during the jungle warfare had joined the memories of the Aries Villa Massacre and now plagued his sleep. And now he found himself on his knees before the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire. The man he had failed. While many in his shoes would have been pleading and begging for their lives, Jeremiah held his head down with a solemn acceptance. He had failed, and this was to be his just and overdue punishment.

"Hail, Your Majesty, Jeremiah Gottwald, Captain in the III Legion, reporting to your summons."

The introduction, given by the Knight of One seemed to hang in the air. Drifting through the hall but never leaving. A charged energy seemed to fill the area. After what felt like hours the Emperor responded.

"Jeremiah Gottwald. Previously a captain in the Aries Villa Guard, stationed to protect Prince Lelouch vi Britannia prior to the events of his kidnapping. After you were kicked out of the Guard for negligence you joined the III Imperial Legion in Area 1. Taking part in the invasion of Area 10, previously the Philippines, you were noted for acts of courage and bravery exceeding you station, for which you were promoted to Captain. Some would have thought you were trying to rise up to your prior station, but I think you were trying to find justice, trying to end your life in battle to redeem your honour."

The Emperors words cut into Jeremiah like a heated blade. Every new sentence caused him to flinch, drawing his shoulders in and bowing his head further with every word.

"Where I a man more inclined to let Emotion rule me, like my own Father, I would have you struck down where you stand, and your head put above the castle gates."

At that Jeremiah straightened his shoulders. It would be a just punishment to one who had failed so greatly in his duties, and he would take the punishment with a steady heart.

"But I am not my Father, nor am I so inclined to emotion as to miss the signs of a man with true talent. Britannia is built upon the backs of all, and only through great talent can you rise. You will not be killed today."

Forgetting himself Jeremiah looked up with upon mouth, before quickly snapping it shut and looking down once more.

"I understand Your Majesty, am I to return to my Legion then?"

The Emperor snorted, a slight smirk overtaking his features, unbeknown to Jeremiah who was still looking down, before he became stern once more.

"No, for you a have a far greater task, and one far more fitting. Jeremiah Gottwald, you are to assume command of a unit of 50 men of the Imperial Guard, join up with a force of the Japanese Army and travel to Siberia. OSI has reason to believe that the Missing Princes are being held in that area. You will go to the region and return once you have found my son. Should you return without him, or instead find him dead. Then you will go the headsman's block."

Jeremiah could barely hold his joy within him. He had marched to the Emperor's summons expecting death for his failure, and instead been given the task he so longed for. He would not fail the Emperor or the vi Britannia's a second time. He would find the missing Princes and return home with his Honour restored.

"Yes, Your Majesty, it will be done."

"Good, do not fail me again Jeremiah Gottwald, I am not a man known for his patience."

Sensing his dismissal, he rose to his feet, bowed to the Emperor and walked out the vast doors. He would not fail his Prince again, this he swore.

**_A Hidden Fortress Deep in Russia._ **

**_Lelouch._ **

Lelouch snarled, throwing an ancient tome against the wall and screaming his frustration into the silent room. He had spent years locked within this fortress, endlessly going over ancient manuscripts and modern news reports alike. And as his understanding grew, so did his anger and resentment. He had been brought up on the stories of Britannia's superiority, of the natural birth right that was his as a son of the Emperor. And yet, the years he had spent in his gilded cage had taught him different. Britannia's supposed superiority was built on a lie, a well-conceived and propped up lie, but a lie none the less. Some power had supported Britannia since its exile, a power that was determined to remain in the shadows. It had been hard, taking him almost three full years to find even the barest trace of it, and even after that connecting the dots had taken him another year. After that the tapestry unfurled easily. A competing pair of guiding forces that slammed into each other repeatedly throughout history. A conqueror, a hero, a nation would rise to unite the world, and then be crushed by something. Death, plague, famine or invasion, whether it be natural or helped by another nation, the great rising would end, and another begin. A cycle that repeated itself over and over throughout history. Until now. Something had changed, the rules of the game were different now. The EU had risen, conquering all of Europe and uniting it. Normally that is where the game would end, some calamity would rise and destroy the unified area and the whole process would start again. This time however a different route was taken. In opposition to the EU the Chinese Federation had risen in the east to combat it, and for a time it had seemed like the two powers would clash indirectly once more. Until Britannia rose from its exile unexpectedly and unified all of North America under its rule, seeming on the verge of taking everything on the continent. Then, as per course, calamity struck. The Emblem of Blood took over Britannia, leading to entire generations living in perpetual war as king fought king, brother fought brother and father fought son. Everything was to go according to plan once more it seemed.

And then, Charles rose.

Washing away the very memory of the Emblem of Blood under a tide of gore. Uniting the northern states of the Homeland, Charles swept south winning victory after victory and crushing every army that was sent against him. Taking no mercy, the Nobility that had so long ran unchecked fell into line or faced the rising Prince's wrath. Whole family lines were wiped out and entire cities burnt to the ground as an example. Not even the Church or the Royal Family where exempt and Charles spilt the blood of his own Kinsman with the same ferocity he spilt his enemies. In a purging tide his army forced its way south, crushing and exterminating every hint of treachery they could find till they finally reached Pendragon. Demanding a meeting with the Emperor Charles declared his father unfit to rule and demanded the immediate surrender of the Throne to himself. Refusing and casting him out of the city, what remained of the Royal Family prepared Pendragon for a siege. Yet nothing in the cities vast arsenal could prepare them for what came next. Declaring the entire city corrupt Charles set flame to the seat of Britannia with holy fire. Artillery fired nonstop for twelve whole months while planes dropped canisters of poison gas and liquid flame upon the defenders. By the end the Emperor begged for mercy, offering unconditional surrender. Charles would take his offer, only to unleash the hounds of hell once the gates had been opened. For the first time the Imperial Guard were seen in battle. Armed with the first bolt actions rifles and blades keen enough to cut through steel they were led by Charles own betrothed, a commoner by the name of Marianne Lamprouge. The people of Pendragon were slaughtered. Not a single man, women or child lived to escape the wrath of Charles fury. The Royal Family was cut down to single figure, Charles himself.

Declaring himself Emperor Charles would negotiate marriages with all the key families who had supported his rise, granting rich rewards and vast estates to those who had proved their loyalty. In doing so he would allow for the single greatest change to Britannian culture in almost two centuries, the Number System. All excess land held by the Nobility was revoked, placed within the control of the State and the Royal Family. Areas outside of the central Homelands were renamed to Areas, and the commoners within renamed Numbers under the control of a Viceroy of the Emperor's choosing. A further rule was added at the demand of the Nobility to reduce the tyranny of the Emperor. The Emperor was forbidden from owning land outside of Pendragon. While the many heirs could and would inherit land, the Emperor himself was forced to give it up upon his ascension. In the year 1986 a.t.b at the age of 31 Charles proclaimed himself the sole ruler of the now reformed Holy Britannian Empire, taking leadership of the State, Religion and Army. For years after rebellion after rebellion would follow, all ending the same. Soon after the last uprising was finally crushed, the city of Washington burnt to the ground and the Noble family who had ruled put to the sword the Emperor would suffer a tragic loss with the Aries Villa Massacre, and the loss of his favourite wife and child. Seemingly sparking a fury that could not be contained the Holy Britannian Empire would go on a war path, taking all of the Americas within two years before beginning invasions into the Pacific.

And through it all, no sign of either benefactor had been seen. With Charles arrival everything seemed to have stopped almost, as if the power behind the Federation and EU had been suddenly removed. And yet, for all his work, he was no closer to finding out who or what they were. Slamming his fist into wall Lelouch snarled as the door at the end of the room opened, armed guards filing in.

"Your Majesty, the Grandfather has asked to speak with you."

Straightening his back Lelouch took a deep breath before responding.

"Understood, I will come immediately."

**_Training Room_ **

**_Suzaku._ **

Leaping from the wall Suzaku drove the pommel of his blade into the skull of the man below him, jumping to his feet and sprinting along the narrow street into the relative safety of a dark alleyway. Taking a minute to control his breathing, he checked the magazine of his pistol before swearing silently. Seven shots left, not enough, no where near enough. Hearing a noise, he spun and aimed at the end of the alleyway, only letting up when the tired and weary from of Private Aaron stumbled through.

"Aaron, where's the rest of your team?"

"Hello to you to, and the rest of em are fucked, got caught by an MG nest, I only survived cause I was at the rear."

"Fuck, alright, do you know if any of the other teams are alive?"

"The Russians under old Vlad are still up, but there all the way by the ammo dump, no help to us now. The Japanese boys are alive, but their numbers were depleted heavily during the assault on the vehicle depot."

"Where are they now, were going to need more men to win this."

"Should be still by the vehicle depot, that was their last orders before command got bombed to hell."

"Alright, well make for that, you take rear?"

"Will do chief."

Hefting his machinegun Aaron stood up and followed Suzaku back out the alley, halting by the edge to look over the street. Bodies covered the pavement and a halted APC was sitting abandoned in the middle of the road.

"Cover me, well make for the wreck then onto the other side."

"Copy."

Blessing this good break of luck Suzaku ducked across the road, covering the open ground with his pistol till Aaron joined him, then running along the backstreets, sticking to building where possible. Jumping up from a ditch he made the last dash before leaping over the fence of the depot, landing right in the middle of a firefight. Throwing himself back to avoid a burst he threw himself forward, landing alongside the prone forms of his ally.

Turning to his right he received a quick grin from Akito before the young man became serious again.

"Suzaku, I'm glad your fine but you're not much help here. They've flanked around the north side and put a sniper on the high-rise building. I've lost most of my men trying to make a breakout. Were pinned down, until that sniper goes down were stuck here."

"Understood, I'll go around and take out the sniper, you just be ready to move when I give the signal."

"Not what I meant, but there's no way to stop you either. Don't get hurt."

Crawling to the edge of the lip, Suzaku ducked back across the open ground and slammed into Aaron.

"God, scared the shite out of me lad, why we goin back this way, all Akito's men dead already?"

"No, but there's a sniper in the building to the north, till we take that down were fucked."

"Ah, right. Ill set up by the road and try to give you cover but I'm not suited to room clearing."

"Understood."

Running back to the road they had just crossed, he waited for the MG to open up before ducking across. Putting away his pistol, he pulled out the tanto he always wore on him and began making his way up the street. Spinning inside a door the avoid a shot aimed at his head, he pulled out his pistol a put a bullet into the man's forehead before putting it away and finishing his dash to the target building.

Opening the door, he ran up the first two flights of stairs before throwing himself into another doorway to avoid a volley of fire from above. Snarling in frustration he pulled out a grenade, pulling the pin and waiting three seconds before throwing it straight up the staircase. Jumping to his feet when he heard the bang, he leapt up the next set of stairs, jumping over the red stained bodies and finishing his climb. Kicking open the door he ran through, only to be knocked off his feet by the butt of a rifle. Rolling to his side and narrowly missing a bayonet thrust aimed at where he was lying, he thrust up, only to be blocked by the forearm of his opponent.

"Suzaku, I haven't seen you since this morning, how are you?"

Unable to stop the grin covering his face Suzaku rolled again to dodge a vicious knife thrust. Leaping to his feet and slamming the blade of his tanto onto his enemies' barrel.

"Could be better, lost a lot of men but otherwise fine, how about you Mao?"

"Eh, same old same old. We were going good till Akito took the vehicle depot, then of course you had to show up which is putting a small dampener on things, but otherwise good."

"Glad to hear, but unfortunately I'm going to have to add another thing to that"

"Oh?"

He looked down, distracting Mao for the brief moment necessary to drop the grenade he was carrying and dive to the side.

"You son of a-"

Mao's shout was cut off by the loud bang of a grenade, and Suaku ducked just in time to miss the spray of red paint that flew out.

Standing up and running to the side, he waved down at Akito's position. Joined by Mao he watched as the men under his command rushed the enemy's position, engaging in a brief fight before beating them down and taking their flag.

"Huh, guess you were right, the new guy is useful huh."

"Told you Mao, that's tonight's desert."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick background update on the story.  
> First of all, I wold like to preface this by saying that technology in this universe does not necessarily make realistic sense, nor does it fit in with the lore of the Anime. Knightmare Frames do not exist at the time, nor will they ever be used in the same mass extent as they are seen in the show. Military strategy is very similar to the tactics used during WW1 with very little technological differences from the time. Armour remains in an Interwar Period state, with very basic tank frames having been deigned but no great reliance or development of the technology till a few years prior to the massacre. Soldiers with spears and swords are a common sight, especially among the Major Powers as the EU and Britannia consider it an honourable and important part of their cultural history, and the Federation remains too unorganised and afraid of an uprising to equip their entire army with modern weaponry.  
> I am going to work out a proper sheet with all of the statistics for all the weapons, tanks and aircraft which will be added as soon as I have finished it.  
> Infantry:  
> Bolt actions rifles, although Britannia was working on a semi-automatic rifle similar to the M1 Garand at the time of the Aries Villa Massacre.  
> Melee weapons, although realistically impractical, remain in common use among the world’s armies with all three major powers continuing to use them and equipping large parts of their armies with them.  
> Some limited version of an automatic rifle was developed in the years following the massacre; however, no major breakthrough has been achieved at the time.  
> Emplaced MG’s are in wide use, and handheld anti-armour devices similar to the PIAT were used by all major military forces in the world.  
> Armour:  
> Armoured cars existed at the time, similar in style to the Sd.Kfz. 251. Most forms of tanks resemble the kind used during WW1 with minor firepower upgrades. The Devastator Mk.1 is based loosely on the Crusader Mk II.  
> Air:  
> Primarily pioneered by civilian industries, aerial technology has developed further than its ground counterpart. In terms of military use, aerial technology has reached an early WW2 standard, with bombers and fighters the only common form of air warfare.  
> Naval:  
> I’m just gonna go straight up and say I know very little about naval warfare past about the 18’th century. I’m gonna go with what I’ve done with the rest and say the worlds naval powers are just pre-WW2 levels, with more effort put into development due to the vast amount of water between the major powers.
> 
> To help tie this all together I’m just going to mention the few other areas not included in the major powers and give a quick overview. Africa remains a completely divided area with very little modern technology having been introduced and minor wars running rampant. The Middle Eastern Federation is united behind a government primarily made up of religious extremists and holds a bad reputation among both the EU and Chinese Federation for their often violent and religiously fuelled ideals. Australia is basically a neutral country with strong ties to both the Federation and the Britannia, with strong trade ties making hostilities between them and the federation unlikely and Britannia having been a strong ally since they fled the British Isles.
> 
> Also, as a further note to add on before I post any more chapters. This story will be dark, very dark. Major character death will be common as the story demands it, real world religions will be mentioned and brought into the story in different parts. Authoritarian ideals and some levels of fascist and racial governing will be shown to be a positive thing early in the story. I do not agree with these personally and hold a very firm opposition on these things in real life, however for the story they will be used quite a bit. Incestuous relationships and possible rape may take place later, in which case the rating will go up. If you are fine with these and understand they are only here to make the story more interesting then read ahead, however I thought it was important to mention these things before I posted any more chapters so people do not get a rude surprise.


	3. Faith Breeds War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took this long, life just swept my legs out from under me and smashed a log over my head haha. No promises when the next chapter will come out, but hopefully there should be 1 or 2 more this month minimum.

**_Chapter 3_ **

**_Northeast China._ **

**_Mao_ **

A shockwave blasted out from the town square, shattering windows, and forcing people off their feet as the police station erupted in flame. Taking advantage of the shock and chaos that her erupted, a group of men slammed open a manhole cover, leaping out of the sewers and running across the street, smashing in the door of the Sankto hotel and storming in. The Sankto hotel was a resting place for the political elite of Northern China, and only members of the Chinese Peoples Party were allowed in. Raising their weapons, the masked men ordered the occupants on the ground, firing shots into the roof when they felt people were moving too slowly. Storming through the halls the gunmen burst into room after room, dragging people out of bed and forcing them into the hall where they were sat next to each other under the view of their armed captors.

Mao looked out the window, smiling faintly as he watched the nearby police station erupt in flames. Rising to his feet he pulled out the small handgun from his bag and slipped it into his back pocket. Turning to the door he watched the weak lock explode and shatter as armed men kicked it open and rushed into his room.

“Gentlemen, no need to be so harsh, what did that door ever do to you?”

The men hesitated, before coming to a stop, slamming their right fist into their chest and giving the salute of the imperial resistance forces throughout China.

“Hail, Commandant. The commander is awaiting your arrival in the main hall.”

“Very good, lead the way officer.”

Stepping through the cracked door Mao calmly walked down the main hall, already having tuned out the cries of fear and anger from the previous occupants who were now rounded up in the lobby. Looking around the hall briefly he smirked as he saw the man he was looking for. General Xi Tenha, previously an officer in the Chinese Army, he had deserted shortly after the Wuhan massacre in which the High Eunuchs had purged the army of any un-loyal elements. Fleeing with General Li Xingke the two had begun a war in Northern China that aimed to remove the Eunuchs from power. After the reformation of the armed forces and the establishment of the Peoples Red Army, the faction split. Slowly loosing ground to the sheer numbers of the Red Army the two generals had parted ways and began two different forms of resistance. General Xingke had returned to the capital with a handful of officers, surrendering to the Empress directly and taking their place is her personal guards, making them untouchable to the Eunuchs. General Xi however had chosen a different path. The Chinese National Army had become an underground movement, over time relying more and more on guerrilla tactics and sabotage missions to keep the war going. As the war continued year after gruelling year the identity of the CNA changed. No longer fighting solely for the Empress’s restoration, it became a gathering place for all those who had been oppressed by the new Federations collective and communist policies. Sometimes called the Blue Army, the CNA fought on through bitter hardships, driven by their hatred of the new communist state and the ideals it stood for. After the annexation of Japan a fresh wave of new recruits had joined the CNA, many of whom were old Japanese soldiers, enemies since the First Sino-Japanese war a mere 10 years ago. All of that was forgotten now, as the unified anti communist army began one of their first offensives since it’s split.

“General, I see the mission is going well so far?”

“Ah, Mao, just the lad I was looking for, I hope you have been well since we last met?”

“Yes General, I’ve been enjoying the Red’s hospitality, plenty of public executions of ‘resistance members’ to keep me entertained.”

**_General Xi Tenha_ **

A scowl overcame the generals face and he cursed under his breath, once more damning the eunuchs for throwing their once great country into the state it was in now.

“Of course they’d be doing public executions, gotta keep the fear in the locals some how and their fat bodies definitely don’t.”

Turning to send a disgusted glare at the collection of rich, and very often fat, men gathered in the middle of the room.

“Right, well as much I’m sure you enjoyed your stay, its time to get back to work. We have already waited long enough, any minute now the local Red Army garrison is going to arrive, given the damage we have done to the police station and the people captured here, you can guarantee it will be a large one. Our men are already in position, you will oversee the forward force. Do not let them reach of the hotel until we have extracted the hostages, they will be our only bargaining chip if the upcoming operations go badly.”

As he finished the young mans expression turned quickly, gone was the young, carefree and smirking teenager, and in his place was a soldier, who had seen more than anyone his age should be forced to.

“Shi, General”

Saluting, he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, followed by five men wearing light green kepi’s.

A sigh left his lips as he watched the young man leave the room. Viewed by the resistance army as the child prodigy of a free China, Mao had earned his rank with blood and fire. First joining up after his family were executed by Red Army soldiers, the 13-year-old Mao had lied and tricked his way into the army serving as a runner. During a routine ambush mission gone wrong he had earned his fame by taking the weapon from a fallen soldier and single handily fighting off a Red Army charge until reinforcements could arrive, saving the lives of five injured men and killing two soldiers. Offered a reward he had immediately requested a reassignment to a field unit. From there he had risen the ranks with rapid speed, his calm and relaxing nature making him easy to talk to and earning him many friends among the ranks. His deep-seated hatred for the Red Army had also earned him a great deal of respect among the hardened strike forces that fought deep behind enemy lines. By 16 he had earned the title of Commandant of the Nineth Brigade, and elite strike force that operated deep in the Beijing region. In that role he had seen things that a boy of his age should never have been forced to see, and the result had been clear. He had been cold and callous, uncaring for human life outside of his unit and merciless in his fights against communist supporters. Forcing the thoughts out of his head, he turned back to his men and began the slow process of moving the hostages out of the building and into the waiting trucks outside.

**_A Hidden Fortress Deep in Russia._ **

**_Lelouch._ **

Lelouch snarled, throwing an ancient tome against the wall and screaming his frustration into the silent room. He had spent years locked within this fortress, endlessly going over ancient manuscripts and modern news reports alike. And as his understanding grew, so did his anger and resentment. He had been brought up on the stories of Britannia’s superiority, of the natural birth right that was his as a son of the Emperor. And yet, the years he had spent in his gilded cage had taught him different. Britannia’s supposed superiority was built on a lie, a well-conceived and propped up lie, but a lie none the less. Some power had supported Britannia since its exile, a power that was determined to remain in the shadows. It had been hard, taking him almost three full years to find even the barest trace of it, and even after that connecting the dots had taken him another year. After that the tapestry unfurled easily. A competing pair of guiding forces that slammed into each other repeatedly throughout history. A conqueror, a hero, a nation would rise to unite the world, and then be crushed by something. Death, plague, famine or invasion, whether it be natural or helped by another nation, the great rising would end, and another begin. A cycle that repeated itself over and over throughout history. Until now. Something had changed, the rules of the game were different now. The EU had risen, conquering all of Europe and uniting it. Normally that is where the game would end, some calamity would rise and destroy the unified area and the whole process would start again. This time however a different route was taken. In opposition to the EU the Chinese Federation had risen in the east to combat it, and for a time it had seemed like the two powers would clash indirectly once more. Until Britannia rose from its exile unexpectedly and unified all of North America under its rule, seeming on the verge of taking everything on the continent. Then, as per course, calamity struck. The Emblem of Blood took over Britannia, leading to entire generations living in perpetual war as king fought king, brother fought brother and father fought son. Everything was to go according to plan once more it seemed.

And then, Charles rose.

Washing away the very memory of the Emblem of Blood under a tide of gore. Uniting the northern states of the Homeland, Charles swept south winning victory after victory and crushing every army that was sent against him. Taking no mercy, the Nobility that had so long ran unchecked fell into line or faced the rising Prince’s wrath. Whole family lines were wiped out and entire cities burnt to the ground as an example. Not even the Church or the Royal Family where exempt and Charles spilt the blood of his own Kinsman with the same ferocity he spilt his enemies. In a purging tide his army forced its way south, crushing and exterminating every hint of treachery they could find till they finally reached Pendragon. Demanding a meeting with the Emperor Charles declared his father unfit to rule and demanded the immediate surrender of the Throne to himself. Refusing and casting him out of the city, what remained of the Royal Family prepared Pendragon for a siege. Yet nothing in the cities vast arsenal could prepare them for what came next. Declaring the entire city corrupt Charles set flame to the seat of Britannia with holy fire. Artillery fired nonstop for twelve whole months while planes dropped canisters of poison gas and liquid flame upon the defenders. By the end the Emperor begged for mercy, offering unconditional surrender. Charles would take his offer, only to unleash the hounds of hell once the gates had been opened. For the first time the Imperial Guard were seen in battle. Armed with the first bolt actions rifles and blades keen enough to cut through steel they were led by Charles own betrothed, a commoner by the name of Marianne Lamprouge. The people of Pendragon were slaughtered. Not a single man, women or child lived to escape the wrath of Charles fury. The Royal Family was cut down to single figure, Charles himself.

Declaring himself Emperor Charles would negotiate marriages with all the key families who had supported his rise, granting rich rewards and vast estates to those who had proved their loyalty. In doing so he would allow for the single greatest change to Britannian culture in almost two centuries, the Number System. All excess land held by the Nobility was revoked, placed within the control of the State and the Royal Family. Areas outside of the central Homelands were renamed to Areas, and the commoners within renamed Numbers under the control of a Viceroy of the Emperor’s choosing. A further rule was added at the demand of the Nobility to reduce the tyranny of the Emperor. The Emperor was forbidden from owning land outside of Pendragon. While the many heirs could and would inherit land, the Emperor himself was forced to give it up upon his ascension. In the year 1986 a.t.b at the age of 31 Charles proclaimed himself the sole ruler of the now reformed Holy Britannian Empire, taking leadership of the State, Religion and Army. For years after rebellion after rebellion would follow, all ending the same. Soon after the last uprising was finally crushed, the city of Washington burnt to the ground and the Noble family who had ruled put to the sword the Emperor would suffer a tragic loss with the Aries Villa Massacre, and the loss of his favourite wife and child. Seemingly sparking a fury that could not be contained the Holy Britannian Empire would go on a war path, taking all of the Americas within two years before beginning invasions into the Pacific.

And through it all, no sign of either benefactor had been seen. With Charles arrival everything seemed to have stopped almost, as if the power behind the Federation and EU had been suddenly removed. And yet, for all his work, he was no closer to finding out who or what they were. Slamming his fist into wall Lelouch snarled as the door at the end of the room opened, armed guards filing in.

“Your Majesty, the Grandfather has asked to speak with you.”

Straightening his back Lelouch took a deep breath before responding.

“Understood, I will come immediately.”

**_Prisoner Cells_ **

**_Suzaku._ **

His muscles screaming in pain, Suzaku forced his arms to work. Slowly pushing down he lifted himself up for the final time before collapsing onto the cold stone floor beneath him. Rolling onto his back and panting into the freezing cold air he looked to the side where the rest of his cell mates rested. Unlike him the rest were sleeping, that was about all they could do after they were returned to their cells. Soon after their imprisonment Suzaku and the Guards had been forced to partake in a training program. At first the prisoners had thought it would be a subtle way of trying to convert them to their captors side, or making use of their bodies for physical labour, however they quickly found themselves in the most intense physical training regime any of them had ever encountered. Coming from Britannian Royal Guards and Japanese Imperial Guards, that said a lot. The first few weeks they were contained within a small room, forced to exercise almost non-stop until they reached a level that their captors found acceptable. After that, they were introduced to the rest of the vast training area set up deep within the earth. In the many wide halls, overlooked by guard rails and search lights hundreds if not thousands of prisoners trained under the guidance of the cloaked guard. Most of the prisoners could easily be identified as Russian resistance fighters, Japanese exiles or Chinese Soldiers. All from the bloody guerrilla fighting that was taking place in the vast Siberian wastelands. Gathered together the prisoners would train. Hour after hour, day after day, month after month. Taken to extensive underground cities to train in close quarters fighting, forced to run and fight almost naked in the freezing cold of the outside and trained in a hundred methods of hand to hand fighting and marksmanship they were turned from poorly trained militias into soldiers of the highest quality. Overcoming even the skill of the Britannian Imperial Guard they were almost unbeatable. Except of course, by the guards. No one could understand why, and no one dared think to deeply. Within the halls of their Prison an air of comradery and brotherhood united the prisoners, until one would think of fighting back. A dark unearthly horror would overcome the prison, the guards would double their presence and sense of unescapable terror would overcome everyone within the vast halls.

Hearing a sound Suzaku rolled over and met the stare of Hiyamato Yotoya, a Japanese officer of the Special Naval Landing Force.

“You should be sleeping, Shogun, you will need your rest for tomorrow.”

“I’m not Shogun, Yotoya, that’s my father.”

“Your father is dead Suzaku, that makes you Shogun, same as your cousin is now Empress.”

Rolling onto his back Suzaku stared at the roof with a mix of hatred and revulsion. The time spent in confinement had not been easy, neither on him nor the men around him. Constant training, intense learning programs meant to teach each of them a deeper world history and the ever present guards had slowly drained their morale and will to keep going. By now most of those within the group had simply given up, any hope of escape had long since been lost and they now simply went along with the guards wishes. One of the only things that kept the fire alight, even a little, was the still unknown situation of their Prince. In all the time they had been here, no one had heard or seen anything from Lelouch, and yet repeated questions to the guards had always been answered by the same response, ‘he is alive and well’.

“While I remain within these walls, the title of Shogun means nothing Yotoya, and even if we were to escape, Japan is dead, there’s nothing to rule over.”

“With that attitude there is not, to think a son of the great Shogun Genbu Kururugi would be a defeatist after such a short time.”

The man rolled to face away from Suzaku and closed his eyes, returning to sleep. His mind in disarray and a deep sense of self hatred overcoming him Suzaku closed his eyes and slowly fell into a fitful sleep.

**_Northeast China_ **

**_Mao_ **

Fire streamed overhead and Mao sprinted forward across the open field and dove into the shallow foxhole at the far end. Peaking over the edge he watched as another Red Army charge was forced back, automatic fire pouring out of the few defensive points still standing and crashing into the ranks of the charging communist soldiers. Taking advantage in a break of the barrage he leapt out of the foxhole and sprinted forwards once again, ducking inside a hastily constructed bunker that had been set up overlooking the road.

“Ah, Mao, lovely to see you, I thought you were going to miss the action.”

“What? And miss out on killing more reds? In your dreams Chang.”

Moving across the small room he sat besides the gunner of the heavy machine gun covering the road and scanned the small intersection, now littered with torn bodies and destroyed vehicles. Responding to the hostage situation the local Red Army garrison had sent a full detachment, 200 men aboard trucks and supported by a light armoured car. Completely unaware of the ambush set up for them they had proudly walked into the trap, the forward armoured car being blown to ribbons by the anti-tank mine set up on the road. The following vehicles were quickly silenced in turn, heavy machine gun fire raking through the completely unarmoured frames and leaving most of the men dead before they even realised, they were under attack. The few who managed to escape the slaughter and attempt to reform were quickly cut down by precise small arms fire, rifles barking out their cries of death as more bodies dropped to the road. The next wave had been slightly more prepared, having seen the damage up ahead they had disembarked their forces and began moving up with more armoured cars screening the advance. This two had been met with disaster as camouflaged insurgents armed with anti-tank grenades had emerged from the buildings on either sides, blowing the cars to pieces and leaving the completely unarmoured infantry at the mercy of the heavy machine guns. After that however things had quickly gone bad. Realizing the futility of a full-on assault the Red Army had begun bombarding the sector, massive artillery guns stationed at the nearby base and light mortars sending arcing fire crashing down on machine gun emplacements and hastily dug trenches. Unable to withstand this overwhelming firepower more and more emplacements had been ribbed to pieces before being overwhelmed by concentrated infantry actions. Each emplacement lost cost tens if not hundreds of Red Army lives, but it was a price the enemy could happily pay.

Ducking back under the lip as another explosion hit the road right in front of the bunker Mao checked his ammunition and swore. Two full clips left, and a half used one already in his rifle. Peering over the edge he popped of another shot, watching as an enemy soldiers clutched his neck before collapsing to the ground, more blood draining into the already saturated soil. Opening his mouth to issue an order to fall back he was cut off as the world around him erupted. The machine gunner and other two men at the front of the bunker were eviscerated, their entire upper bodies disappearing in an explosion of blood and gore. The two men at the back of the bunker were only a little luckier and they collapsed to the ground with their bodies lacerated by shrapnel. Protected by the narrow concrete lip Mao was picked up and thrown to the back of the bunker, his eyes losing focus as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Opening his eyes, he stared down the barrel of a red army soldier, the distinctive cloth cap and khaki uniform giving him all the information he needed, as if he needed any to start with. As the man tightened his finger on the trigger a grunt escaped him, before he collapsed on the ground with a short knife sticking out his back. A man stepped forward over the body and knelt beside Mao, looking him over before motioning to another man behind him.

Speaking in a language he couldn’t understand the man motioned towards him, before turning back and jabbing a syringe into his arm. Grunting, his vision began to slowly fade as the man rose to his feet, looking down at him under the peaked cap.

“One more for the Grandfathers plan’s, one more young man stolen.”


	4. Through Pain to Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, guess what, this bitch is still alive haha. Sorry it took so long life has been a pain. Anyway, hopefully we should only need one, maybe two more chapter before everything is set up and the actual story can begin.

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_Prison Cells_ **

**_Mao_ **

Mao grunted, slowly coming back to reality as he felt his head throb. Trying to raise his hand to clutch at his throbbing temple, he felt a cold barrier coming taught around his arm, holding his hand down and bringing back all his last moments in a vivid flash. His eyes shooting open he tried to sit up, slamming against another barrier as he felt a weight pressing down on his chest.

“Calm down young man, calm down, were trying to help.”

Staring around the brightly lit room he saw three faces, all with ragged hair and stubble, clothed in a dark blue shirt that seemed irritating to even look at. Taking in the room for obvious dangers he spared a moment to look down, seeing the tightly drawn leather straps that held his arms and legs down.

“Aye, that’s it, just take your time and look around, you’re in no danger here lad.”

Snorting, he raised an eyebrow at the scruffy looking man before motioning to the cuffs around his body.

“Oh well we have to take some precautions, nobody brought into the fortress is ever harmless, the Grandfather always has reasons for taking people in, and they are usually not good ones.”

His thoughts racing at a thousand miles an hour Mao observed the room and the men around him. The most noticeable thing about them was how unkempt they all looked. Uncomfortable clothing, raggedy hair and tired worn out looked were on all of them. The second thing, and the one he took far more note of was how they held themselves. Standing on the balls of their feet and constantly flittering around the room with wary eyes, these men were trained to fight, and if they were trained to fight, they were trained to kill. Looking between the men with a weary expression, they all seemed to be at a loss for what to do. On edge and clearly upset about something, but clearly not knowing what to do about the situation they found themselves in and seemed to be waiting for something.

Or, as it would turn out, someone. Slamming the door at the end of the room open a young man stepped through. Clean shaven and with a sparkle in his eyes he didn’t look more than 17. And yet, the way he held himself showed a level of confidence and competency that was completely unfitting for the age. Most of the men in the room turned and gave a short nod to the young man, before turning back and watching over Mao again.

“Hello there, welcome to our little abode. I cannot for the life of me tell you where we are, or why we are here, no one can. So instead, I’ll tell you what I do know. You, along with a large detachment of Chinese rebels, were recently kidnapped and brought to the lair of a group of religious zealots who follow the divine word of their leader, who they call the Grandfather. We do not know who the grandfather is, what he wants, or where he is. What we do know is that he holds a dark power over this place, something that saps the very soul and spirit from anyone who enters.”

Stepping forward with his palms out, the man bent over and undid the straps holding Mao down.

“I cant tell you why you’re here, I can only tell you to be careful. By the way, my name is Suzaku Kururugi, what’s yours?”

**_Interrogation Cell_ **

**_Lelouch_ **

He could feel the ends of his nerves frying, the searing pain inflicted on his body overpowering and burning through his fragile skin leaving his flesh exposed to the dim light of the room, only for the hooded figure before him to wave their hands, knitting the skin and muscles back together again and returning him to normal, only for the pain to begin again.

His cheeks were wet with tears, but nothing came out of his eyes. His mouth was open, but nothing came out of throat. Although the muscles had been repaired, the deep-seated pain he felt stopped him from making a sound, even as his back arched and the chains keeping him in place screamed and groaned with pressure. He had no idea how long he had been in the cell. Hours, days, months even? He didn’t need to eat or sleep, they saw to that. He was kept at the very edge of consciousness at all times. Awake enough to feel the pain coursing through his body, but out enough he was unable to think clearly or plan a way of escaping the current situation he found himself in.

“Enough.”

A single word, but the power behind it was clear, even to his rattled brain. Instantly the pain stopped, a soothing feeling overcame his body as the skin grew back and the muscles reknit themselves. Using what little strength he had left he looked up through the knotted mat of dark hair that covered his vision.

“Lelouch. You look terrible.”

He still had that warm smile, even though his eyes showed only cruelty and violence. Dropping his head down he let a small laugh escape his throat.

“Yeah, guess I do. What do you want?”

“Now, now, is that any way to speak to your host?”

“Host? If you are my host then I fear your hospitality is wanting.”

He heard the sound of movement before he felt anything, the old mans hand smashing into his jaw barely felt like anything after the suffering he had been through.

“I see you require more training before you can be let back into the civilized world. Ill return soon to see if your manners have improved.”

Faintly through the ringing in his ears he heard the door open and close, the heavy steel bar on the far side slamming back down as he felt the pain start again.

For the poor inmates sentenced to the darker cells within this foul prison, the following days would be filled with the tortured screams of the first inmate, the man held within the darkest tunnels and halls of the labyrinthine prison.

**_Northeast China_ **

**_General Zangtu_ **

Walking through the wreckage of the town he used to rule, General Zangtu of the Fourth Peoples Army casually stepped over the corpses of his own men, civilians and the almost obliterated bodies of the Rebel troops, all mixed together in a hell storm of death and ruin. Looking around him he idly watched as surrendered rebels and civilians alike were rounded up and marched towards the vast pit at the edge of the town. Volleys of shots rang out constantly as more and more bodies were added to the mass grave.

“General, the prisoners have been prepared for your oversight.”

Turning he stared down the man who had interrupted his thoughts. Dressed in the dark green combat fatigues of the Chinese Peoples Army Special Forces the man bore a single symbol on his chest, a small cream skull in a sable background. Giving a small smile at the symbol of his own men, the secret death squads he had commissioned he gestured for the man to lead the way. Grinning widely he stopped, looking over the handful of men kneeling in the dirt before him.

“General Xi Tenha, the traitorous dog who abandoned out glories people to lead his savage barbarians north in rebellion. How satisfying it is to finally have you at my feet, after so many hard-fought battles.”

“General Zangtu, the cowardly fool who betrayed the people for riches and power, the fact you stand here while many thousands of innocents lay dead around you fills me with revulsion.”

“Ha, still the funny man I remember you as. What are these innocents you speak of? The people of this town sided with the traitorous rebels, that makes them rebels to, as you of all people know the penalty for treason, no?”

Turning his back on his fuming prisoner he began walking back to the armoured car waiting for him.

“Bring the ‘General’ we still have need of him. Kill the rest.”

Ignoring the shouts behind him his grin grew wider as he heard the distinctive blast of revolvers.

**_Area 1_ **

**_Jeremiah Gottwald_ **

Ignoring the pounding in his ears and the aching in his chest Jeremiah rose and slammed himself against his opponent once more. Putting aside the honourable approach for simple effectiveness he slid to the ground and smashed his leg into the shin of his opponent, throwing them to the ground and slammed his fist into their face. Taking one down he rolled to his bag just avoiding a booted fit that would have broken his knee. Rising to his knees he launched himself at this new opponent. Tackling them to the ground he pulled his fist back to deliver the same punch that had knocked out his previous targets only for a quick shot from the elbow of the man below him distracted him long enough for his latest target to throw him off and rise to their feet. Snarling he stood up, squaring hi shoulders and stalking towards the man. Just as he was about to launch another attack a siren went off, instantly stopping both Jeremiah and his opponent. Taking a moment to clear his head he walked back and helped up the man he had just taken out.

“Well done Jasper your improving, though we will still need to work on your lower defences. You were far too focused on protecting your upper body.”

“Understood sir, though I doubt any enemy will do that on a real battlefield.”

“The moment you underestimate your enemy is the moment that you have lost. Don’t believe the bullshit the old Purists used to sprout, your blood doesn’t make you a better fighter and there’s doesn’t make them worse. All that matters is your experience.”

Turning from the now sober young man he walked to the only men not in sparring clothes. Casually returning the smart salute he opened up his mind to the red clad guard.

“How are they doing?”

“The new recruits? There no Imperial Guard, but they are a good deal above the common grunts in the Imperial Legions. Another few weeks of this and they should be on part with the OSI Enforcers.”

No matter how much he had seen or done in his life he could still barely contain the shudder that leapt up his spine on hearing of the feared hands of the Emperor. Uncaring, emotionless, and utterly ruthless, the soldiers in the Enforcer battalions had a unique reputation within Britannia. On equal footing with the Imperial Guard, they were responsible for internal security and nothing could stop them once they got the scent of treachery. The details released to the public were enough to make any sane man feel sick and no one save the Emperor himself knew how much more they were responsible for. Even the Knights of the Round, in all aspect’s untouchable, kept a wide berth of the Enforcers actions, out of respect or fear he would not even bother guessing.

“How are the forces interacting with each other, I have not had much time to talk to the Japanese forces stationed on base, not their commander.”

“Better than I think anyone expected. These men are more united by common cause than almost any other force within Britannia, to lose a member of the Royal Family is a cruel act of fate, and to know that they could have done something? Far worse. Both companies feel the need to find their lost princes and realise working together is the best bet. Probably helps knowing how good of friends the two young uns were before they were taken, and how much each lost during the massacre.”

“Indeed. Now pardon me, the Emperor expects a report done by this afternoon, and we are not those who would keep him waiting.”

Once more giving a casual salute Jeremiah quickly set off, walking through the narrow door into the freezing, wet air of Area 1. Named in order of conquest, the Areas were an easy to manage system of rights and privileges, each bearing their own government and Viceroy who owed his loyalty to the Parliament. While Britannia acted as an Absolute Monarchy, a state that was not only accepted but heavily supported by both Noble and Commoner alike after the brutality of the Napoleonic Wars, the tradition of Parliament carried over from England and served to oversee matters of state throughout Britannia’s vast Empire. Loyal to the Emperor and populated by members of the Court personally chosen by the Emperor or Prime Minister the Parliament oversaw matters of civilian nature and were strictly forbidden from interfering in Military matters. This of course did not stop them from having a great say within the Military as many of the great Noble families shared members in both, not to mention the Military Industrial Complex and the vast private armies that answered directly to these men of power meant only fools would doubt the Parliaments power.

Area 1, known to the rest of the world as French America or Canada was a previous French colony that broke off shortly after Napoleons death and was quickly invaded by Britannia in a vengeful war. The uncaring brutality shown to the previous allies of the Republic had been extreme, and even now over a hundred years later the population was still cowed to Britannian rule. It was for this reasons that a great number of Military bases had been constructed along the western coastline. Away from the prying eyes of the Nobility and within safe territory, these bases were home to some of the less mainstream lines of the Military. Special Operations Units, Developmental Technology testing sites and the vast numbers of expatriate soldiers that signed on under the Britannian Military. Previously this had mostly been royalist rebels from Europe or fleeing ex-military from China who has survived the Great Purges, however in recent years these had been dwarfed by the vast numbers of Japanese exiles who had fled to Britannia before signing up with the Foreign Corps. Recently these numbers had necessitated the establishment of another arm of the Military. Formally known as the Oceanic Army in Exile it was composed almost entirely of ex-military and volunteers from Japan, lead by Japanese officers and answering directly to the Japanese Diet. While in actuality this body answered as with everything else to the Emperor it helped to ease tensions and make the Japanese feel like they were keeping their independence.

Sitting down at a desk, Jeremiah looked around his thinly furnished room. Refusing the usual opulence of nobility, he lived a Spartan lifestyle, a style that was shared throughout Task Force Reclamation. Looking up he stared at the only item of wealth in the room. Similarly, to all the private rooms and barracks within the complex, a complex painting hung within a simple frame. A stylised portrait hung within, showing the vi Britannia family, minus the Emperor, standing beside the Kururugi family. It had been commissioned and completed by Prince Clovis la Britannia shortly before the massacre and was widely used as propaganda of friendly Britannian-Japanese relations after.

**_Area 5_ **

**_Cornelia li Britannia_ **

Blood flew across her vision as another of her men was picked off by the enemy. A short scream followed by a slow gurgle as blood filled his longs and bubbled out his mouth in a pink froth. Taking half a second to take in his state Cornelia swore as she realized another man was dead. Peeking out over the thin cover granted by the combat patrol car she had been stationed in she looked over the convoy. Torn metal and shattered bodies scattered the road while men ran from cover to cover, small arms firing slowly cracking out into the jungle, only to be silenced by volleys of fire. Looking into the jungle she could barely see her enemies, only the brief flashes as they fired into her disorganized men or moved into better positions. Growling she looked around his immediate area. Of the fourteen combat effective soldiers in her vehicle only seven still stood. Both drivers had been killed by the explosion that had ripped the front of the vehicle to shreds and halted the convoy in its tracks. The rest had either been killed by the crash or picked off as they attempted to escape the vehicle. Her only advantage was the river pressing into her back, stopping her from being flanked.

“Guilford, how far down the line do you think our orders would carry?”

Peeking around the corner her second in command glanced down the lane of destroyed vehicles.

“Perhaps to the end Your Highness, although whether the men will follow depends on your orders entirely.”

“If they don’t their bodies will join the enemies, tell the men on my command we charge the forest. The enemy are peasants. They may be trained but they do not have the discipline of the Imperial Legions. Once we hit them, they will break and flee.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Turning back to the tree line she felt herself subconsciously rubbing the pendant at her chest. Despite the show she put on she was terrified. This was her first combat command, and the first time she had been put in this kind of situation. While she could claim the charge was for glory, a reminder to her lost idol Marianne the truth was much simpler. There was no other way, if they didn’t charge, they would be wiped out by the enemy’s fire. There was no escape, no surrender and no way out but forward.

Reaching to her side she drew her Katana before rising to her feet.

“All Hail Britannia, Charge!”

Leaping across the burning corpse of her vehicle she sprinted across the short open space. Not bother to dodge she felt bullets whizz by close to her ears and clap into the earth or metal behind her. Behind her she heard the cry taken up across the line as her men followed her across the killing fields. Tuning out the cries of men getting hit she leaped over the embankment on the far side and slid into the enemy’s trench. Briefly taking in the look of surprise on the poorly armed rebels faces she fired a shot off from her handgun, hitting one of her enemies between the eyes and sending him crumpling to the floor. As the surprise wore off, she ran forward and impaled another through the stomach. Dropping her gun as she stepped out of the enemies reach she used her blade to deflect the wild swing of a short native knife before slicing her attacker along the arm, forcing him to drop his blade before she kicked him in the stomach and dropped the man to his knees. Turning to face her next opponent she found the trench clear as Britannian soldiers poured in, gunning down or stabbing anyone they found.

The energy draining from her body she staggered a few steps and then collapsed on a wooden box, uncaring of the fact her back was pressed up against the muddy wall.

“Are you alright Your Highness?”

Looking up she met the worried face of Guilford who had knelt down beside her.

“Yes I am okay, just…tired.” She mumbled, waving her hand around vaguely.

“I Understand Your Highness, I have already contacted High Command, they have another convoy coming out to pick us up and sweep the area.”

Recovering slightly from her fatigue and the professional way her subordinate was handling the situation, she felt a brief flash of shame before she pushed through and stood up.

“Good, get the men readied up, I want them in defensive positions and the area swept clear. Gather the bodies of the fallen and prepare them for transport.”

“Yes, your Highness. And the prisoners?”

She was taken aback by the question. In all her years at the academy and even her short battlefield experience Prisoners had never been an issue. Either the issue had never arisen or there were very clear-cut rules on what to be done with them. But out here? Hesitating for a moment she thought back to Pendragon, to her father. Her face set into a stern line as she straightened her jacket and cleaned her blade.

“Single out the officers and put them aside, kill the rest, there is no place for traitors or rebels within Britannia.”


End file.
